Reactions
by Happygolightly123
Summary: The Gods' reaction to seeing Percy and Annabeth on the Love Ride. Please read and review!


Zeus was yelling. Poseidon was yelling. Hera was fuming. Hephaestus was inventing. Ares was glowering. Athena was strategising . Artemis was ignoring. Apollo was singing. Hermes was facebook-ing. Dionysus was complaining. Aphrodite was checking her make-up and Hestia was tending the flames.

That was the condition of the Olympus throne room. Zeus and Poseidon were engaged in one of their usual shouting matches, and the God of the Skies was midway through calling his brother a seaweed-headed, oath-breaking George Clooney wannabe when the giant T.V Hephaestus had installed magically appeared. Before anyone could yell at him for the interruption, a shrill scream pierced the air. The sight the gods beheld on the T.V was one of a blond-haired girl in a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

The goddess in question shrieked and, pointing to the screen, said, "What is fish-face's son doing to my daughter?"

The gods turned their attention to the boy- dark black hair, startlingly green eyes and obvious control over water. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. They watched as the two of them struggled to stay afloat as the spiders attacked. "Don't they look adorable! I can already picture their kids! Two boys and a girl. But I won't make it easy, no way! But I'll make sure I'm at their wedding! I know the perfect dress-" Aphrodite was forced to stop thanks to Athena's owl attack. "Aphrodite, for once in your life, shut up! And Hephaestus, how dare you do that to my daughter!"

Hephaestus didn't bother replying, probably because he was afraid of losing his remaining limbs. "But they're on the Tunnel of Love Ride!' exclaimed Aphrodite, as if that explained everything. Behind her, doves and owls were fighting each other off. Hermes and Apollo, displaying their usual lack of tact, started wolf-whistling at the two demigods. Poseidon shut the two up by chucking an octopus at each, to concentrate on what was happening.

"Unfasten your seatbelt", Percy yelled over the noise to Annabeth. In return, she threw him the you're-so-stupid-I-can't-believe-you're-in-the-same-room-as-me look that they'd seen Athena wearing many times. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "Yes", replied Hermes promptly.

"Unless you want to get smashed to death", yelled Percy, strapping on Ares' shield. Poseidon was beaming. The plan was simple and insane-exactly his style. Athena meanwhile had finished chewing off all the nails on her right hand and now had proceeded to the left.

"On my mark," said Percy.

"No, on my mark!", yelled Annabeth.

"Why does she keep yelling" asked Apollo. "She needs to chill. Do some meditation or get some like me, Apollo the awesome, to teach her awesomeness. Because awesome people do not yell all the time like her"

"Simple physics", Annabeth was saying."Force times trajectory-"

"We don't want to know", yelled the gods, including Apollo. Percy seemed to share their sentiment because he said, "Fine on your mark!"

She hesitated and hesitated and hesitated, and finally yelled, " Now!"

Athena turned to Poseidon and snarled, "If my daughter gets hurt, I'm going to give you a very painful death."

Poseidon snorted."Owls. How terrifying."

And then the Satyr, Grover, turned up. Zeus turned a nasty shade of red and started swearing loudly. "That stupid satyr should be beheaded! He can't do anything right! No one bothered to acknowledge his comment, because by now Percy, Grover and Annabeth had spiralled towards the ground. Percy made Ares' shield was still with him, which prompted Hestia to say, "So much focus."

The gods had all relaxed, now that they were sure the trio was safe. They got back to their seats while Apollo sang sad soppy songs about the romance of Percy and Annabeth.

And then Percy Jackson turned around and stared straight at the cameras. The gods held their breath, waiting for the lightning thief to give them some dramatic, life-altering speech. Instead, they got a "Show's over! Thank You! Good Night."

The T.V turned off, and there was complete silence for a moment. Then Zeus said,"Now, where were we?"


End file.
